TJunction
by VerucaFaye
Summary: Meh, I'll get back to you on this once I actually know what it's going to be about.
1. The Bed is My Sanctuary

Bang! Bang! Bang! Oh dear God, what the hell is happening down stairs? Ugh! I pulled my blue pillow tighter around my ears so I couldn't hear all the fuss happening downstairs.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Anna had the most piercing scream I had ever heard. It was clear to me that Anna must be pissed off at Heather, again. For what, only God knew. I heard more banging noises as the shrill of Anna's voice grew and grew.

"Do they always have to be so God damn loud?" I mumbled into my pillow. There was another loud banging noise when the door to my bedroom slammed open. Someone grabbed the covers, covering my black shorts and red tank top pajamas covered body, and yanked them off. I squirmed as the cool air hit me but not for long. Anna yanked the pillow out my grasp and clobbered me on the head with it.

"Get up!" She screamed. "You have to help me sort out Heather!"

"What did she do now?" I yawned as I wiped my eyes to wake myself up.

"She went to some party last night and got drunk off her ass!" Anna sat down on the edge of my bed next to me.

I looked up at her with groggy eyes, "Yeah, so?"

"So, some guys invited her to go with them to have a little fun." She quieted down a bit as she spoke. "Heather went along, well, because drunks usually go along with anything. Anyway, they took her to this guy's house and told her they'd pay her if she went in and took his wallet. She broke in and was about to take the guy's wallet when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a gun in hand. Heather bolted from the house with his wallet in hand while the guy had open fire."

"Is she all right?" I interrupted. Hopefully we wouldn't have to pay hospital bills.

"She was fine until I got my hands on her!" Anna joked.

"What did you to her?" I asked, not in the mood for jokes.

"Nothing, it was just a joke, you know?"

"Yes, I know, now get on with it!" I said, irritated.

"Anyway, the police came by earlier and told me that they wouldn't throw her in jail if I paid her bail right then and there." She said, matter of factly.

"What'd you have to do to let her off that easily? Show them your boobs?" Now I was the one joking around.

Anna gave a fake laugh, "Very funny. Anyway, can I go on without you interrupting me?"

"Oh, yes, go on."

"So, do you want to know how much the bail was?" She sounded as if she'd rather eat a bowl of cat food then ask me. I braced for the worst.

"How much did it cost?" I asked, hesitant.

"Let me just say that out graduation party isn't going to happen." She almost whispered.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"The bail was around 500 and I didn't want Heather to go to jail! I had to use it. I'm sorry, Faye."

What a fantastic way to start my day. One of my best friends almost gets shot then booked. Not to mention that there's not going to be me and Anna's long awaited graduation party. To top it all off, I have the worst hangover since high school. I'm cursed.

I sat up and put my face in my hands to try and soothe the throbbing headache that I could feel forming. Anna walked over to the window and opened the shades to let some light into the room. There wasn't that much light due to the fact that it was a rather cloudy fall afternoon.

I uncovered my face and looked at Anna staring out the window. I never noticed how pretty she really was. Her chocolate brown hair that fell down to just above her shoulders looked rather pretty in the fall light that seeped through the windows. Her almond colored eyes that reminded me of the time when I was little and I would play around in the fall leaves. I shook my head rather violently. I wouldn't stand having thoughts like that about my close friend. It wasn't sane.

I looked back at Anna and inquired softly, "What time is it?"

"It's two o' clock. You slept in for once in your 21 years of living." She chuckled.

I laughed slightly, "You mean since we were 14?"

She turned and gazed those almond colored eyes at me, "That's exactly what I meant." I rolled my eyes, but she continued, "You better get dressed."

"What for?" I asked quite puzzled. It was a Saturday so I didn't have any classes and I didn't work. I didn't have any plans, either. What was she getting at?

Anna smirked, "Prince charming has arrived."


	2. Heaven so Soon?

I got up and walked over to the window to see who she was talking about. Even though, I had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

I looked out and saw none other than Paul. I could just hear Jenny's shrieks as she sees Paul walk in the doorway. She's so obsessed with him that she even has a mini shrine dedicated to him in her closet. Jenny's a little…weird. Thank God she wasn't home.

Anna had left the room when I was thinking about Jenny. I realized I was pretty much daydreaming in front of the window when I heard someone knock on the front door. I walked over to my bed and lied down. I didn't care what Anna said to him.

I heard some muffled talking then someone's footsteps on the stairs. It was either Paul's or Anna's. I hoped it was Anna's. Ding, ding, ding, I win again!

Anna opened the door slightly and poked her head through, "Get off your fat ass and come down to see prince charming!" she barked. I grabbed my blue pillow and held it tight over my face, "Leave me alone." I mumbled. I heard Anna grumble and walk over to me. She grabbed the pillow and smacked me on the head for a few minutes until I succumbed to the throbbing of my head. I grumbled rather loudly and slumped out of bed. I yanked the pillow from her grasp then smacked her clean across the face with it. I could tell she was pissed at me so I threw the pillow down and sped downstairs. I had such heavy footsteps running down the staircase that it sounded as is obese people were running after a new buffet. (Don't take it as racism against heavy people. ) I love big people.)

I sped down the stairs so fast that I missed the last two steps and went soaring into the living room. I skidded to a stop, thankfully, before I slammed into Paul's back. He turned around to look at me in my skimpy pajamas. I leaned against the door railing and crossed my right leg over my left. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat then, trying to keep my cool, I said, "So, um, what, what are you doing here?" He smiled at me as if I was a little kid who had made a dumb joke. I always hate it when he smiles at me like that. I turn into a big bowl of Jell-O when he does. The green kind, mind you.

He sighed then walked towards me, "I just came by to ask you if you wanted to go out later." My brain was telling me to go for it, but my mind was telling me the opposite. Who should I choose, my brain or my mind? I was thinking over it was too hard so I just blurted out, "Yeah, I'd like to." Argh, shut up brain!

I had stood up straight when Paul was only a few inches away from me. I still had my arms crossed to keep back the jelloid feeling. I stared into his milk chocolate colored eyes and found myself starting to become even more attracted to him than I currently was. He was just too damn beautiful to be real. Paul had the most gorgeous eyes. Sure, they were normal colored eyes, but they always seemed to be full of joy and happiness. Even though, Paul was a considerably depressed person.

Wow, Paul seemed a bit too cool to be someone who wanted to hang out with a spazz like me. The way he dressed and the way he kept his hair seemed so sophisticated. The golden brown sheen of his hair. The way it went down to just above his shoulders. He usually wore a jean jacket but today he just wore a black shirt. Whenever I would see him he would be wearing black pants. Today he just wore dark jeans that nearly touched the floor. In my opinion, he was beautiful beyond comparison. I mean seriously, who could compare with Paul?

I never noticed it but Paul had clasped my hips and had pulled me in closer to him. Goose bumps formed on my arms and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I wanted the moment to last forever but good things must come to an end.

He grinned then whispered, "I'll pick you up at six, 'kay doll?" He bent in and softly kissed my lips. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to relish the moment. I opened them again and whispered back, "'Kay." Paul smiled that "kid who made a dumb joke" smile. He cupped my cheek in his hand and said, "See you later, then, love."

Paul walked towards the front door and yelled something up to Anna. When I heard the door close, I touched my cheek and whispered to myself, "See you later." As I made my way towards the stairs, I started to beat myself up on the inside for not embracing him.


End file.
